The 8th International Symposium on VIP, PACAP, and Related Peptides is planned for September 3 - 8, 2007 at The Equinox Spa and Resort in Manchester, Vermont. Pituitary adenylate cyclase activating polypeptide (PACAP) and vasoactive intestinal peptide (VIP) are members of a superfamily composed of six genes encoding nine bioactive peptides. As PACAP and VIP developed within one branch of the evolutionary scheme, the two peptides are highly related not only in structure but also in function from shared G-protein-coupled receptors. PACAP/VIP amino acid homology with the other related peptides, including growth hormone releasing hormone (GHRH), secretin, glucagon, glucagon-like peptide-1 (GLP-1), GLP-2, and glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide (GIP) is more distant but in aggregate, members of PACAP/VIP family have critical functions across broad physiological spectrums. Various peptide members behave as transmitters in central and peripheral nervous systems to participate not only in neuroendocrine, learning and memory processes, but also in sensory and autonomic control of cardiovascular, gastrointestinal, urinary, respiratory, and reproductive systems. Some of these peptides are unique in their dual functions as potent neurotrophic factors during development and injury paradigms to facilitate cellular survival and regeneration against diverse apoptotic signals. Other family members can behave as classical endocrine regulators of hormone production and secretion, mediating of pituitary/thyroid function, glucose homeostasis, immune cell responses, and germ cell development. Accordingly, the functional and therapeutic significance of these peptides can be exceedingly broad. This is a biennial conference of more than 175 researchers from leading international laboratories studying the expression, receptor signaling, and functional attributes of VIP, PACAP, and related peptides. In keeping with the international spirit, the meeting sites have alternated on different continents; the first symposium was held in 1993 in Strasbourg (France) and the second in 1995 in New Orleans (Louisiana, USA). Subsequent meetings were held in Freiburg (Germany) in 1997, Elsinor (Denmark) in 1999, Santa Barbara (California, USA) in 2001, Hakone (Japan) in 2003 and most recently in Rouen (France) in 2005. The major aims of the conference have been threefold: 1) to provide a central forum to disseminate new and largely unpublished information among investigators as a means of promoting research; 2) to identify important thematic and technological advancements in the field with goals for clinical therapeutics; and 3) to attract new investigators to the field to foster future research. From previous meetings, the interactions among international laboratories have been stimulating, strong, and durable. The 8th International Symposium aims to continue that information and technology transfer to accelerate new developments. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]